


a little gambling is fun when you’re with me

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, blindfold, smut with a lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Celeste had won the poker game, and as the winner she had the freedom to have her way with Kyoko in the bedroom that evening. And Celeste’s way apparently included a blindfold and rope.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: dr: 1 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	a little gambling is fun when you’re with me

**Author's Note:**

> continuing with the trend of finding old headcanons and writing new ships ’n things because of them, here’s another thing. hope you like it!

* * *

Kyoko had not been expecting Celeste to slip a blindfold over her eyes (or have her tie her wrists up above her head to the bedposts), so this was all different to her. Despite not being able to see, her other senses were heightened. As cliche as it sounded, what her eyes couldn’t see, her ears (and other senses) had made up for: the ever so subtle rustle of clothes (had Celeste dressed up in something special for this?), the quiet creak and dip of the bed when Celeste had climbed up onto it. Kyoko had even felt the light, tickly brush of Celeste’s long hair against her bare skin. 

After what had felt like forever of being left immobile and blindfolded on the bed (but had only really been about five minutes), the first thing that Kyoko recognized was what she thought to be Celeste’s thighs straddling either side of her upper body, and the unmistakable, heady scent of her arousal clouding her senses. And then a hand tangled in Kyoko’s hair, tilting her head down a bit and bringing her back to the moment. 

“Stick out your tongue and investigate this, Detective.”

When Kyoko did so after a very slight hesitation, she was met with slick flesh that she recognized immediately, and she quickly realized what her objective was going to be. 

As if to confirm it, Celeste said, “You are going to use your tongue just for my personal pleasure. Do you understand?”

“Yeth,” Kyoko managed, her tongue still sticking out of her mouth against Celeste’s folds. 

“Good. Now, start licking, and don’t stop until I come.” 

Celeste moved the slightest bit closer to Kyoko’s mouth, giving Kyoko complete access to her pussy, and she immediately got to work. This part wasn’t new to Kyoko, but it wasn’t something she had expected she’d be doing blindfolded. It was part of the wager she’d lost. Celeste had won the poker game, and as the winner she had the freedom to have her way with Kyoko in the bedroom that evening. And Celeste’s way apparently included a blindfold and rope. 

The first lick on Celeste’s folds with her tongue immediately got Kyoko a low growl in response, and that first noise encouraged her. It had taken Kyoko sleeping with Celeste a few times to get used to Celeste’s noises in bed (she let out little growls to indicate her pleasure instead of moans), but once she learned that the little growls were a good thing, she was hooked. 

After a few more exploratory licks against Celeste’s slick folds with her tongue, Kyoko worked her way up to the top of Celeste’s slit, where she wasted no time in starting to tease the little bud with just the tip of her tongue. 

“Fuck yes,” Celeste growled at the contact of Kyoko’s tongue on her clit. The hand tangled in Kyoko’s hair kept its tight grip, holding her steady as Kyoko continued. Kyoko’s tongue worked feverishly on Celeste’s clit, focusing just on lavishing her girlfriend’s love button in a mixed flurry of kisses and little flicks. Celeste arched her back with a growl at the overwhelming pleasure quickly rising within her, pressing her pussy onto Kyoko’s face.

“Yes, right there, keep going!” 

Kyoko felt the urge to add a finger or two to aid her tongue in pleasuring Celeste, nearly forgetting that her hands were tied above her head and she had no use for them at the moment; she only had her mouth to bring Celeste to her peak tonight. Not that she really minded; she would give up getting to use her fingers now that rope had been brought into the bedroom (something she’d been wanting to bring up to try). Perhaps she could bring it up to Celeste to use it for her own pleasure next time. For now she just continued using her tongue and lapping up the drops of Celeste’s arousal as she worked. 

“Fuck, your tongue is so good,” Celeste growled, her hand tugging at Kyoko’s hair again. Kyoko felt a small burst of pride at her girlfriend’s words. She swirled her tongue around, working to please. It was a bit odd to not be seeing what she was doing, but it was also exciting; and her excitement was doubled on how she seemed to be doing well with her techniques from the way Celeste was grinding against her tongue and face. She worked best off of words and praise, though, both of which she was glad to be continuously getting from Celeste’s sharp tongue throughout this.

“You look lovely laying under me, Kyoko,” Celeste said in a surprisingly sweet voice, before she let out another low growl and tug on Kyoko’s hair. “But you better keep up exactly what you are doing, lest I decide to suffocate you between my thighs.” 

In response to Celeste’s words (which sent a tiny arousing flutter through Kyoko’s stomach), Kyoko gently wrapped her lips around Celeste’s clit, before beginning to assault the little nub with everything she had, causing a louder, more intense growl from Celeste to hit her ears. 

“Fuck, that’s right,” she growled, as Kyoko’s tongue flicked rapidly across her clit. “I’m almost there.”

Kyoko pushed on, the tugging on her hair almost becoming painful as Celeste was quickly brought closer with every flick of her tongue. She was surprised when only a few moments later there was another hard tug on her hair, as Celeste was pushed over the edge, arching her back slightly. Kyoko knew she had done her job as she was treated to the sounds of Celeste’s surprisingly soft moans as she came. 

“Ooh, Kyoko,  _ ah!” _

Celeste’s soft, feminine voice replaced the little growls and filled Kyoko’s ears as she bucked her hips against Kyoko’s face, her eyes shut and her head thrown back in pleasure. Kyoko continued flicking at Celeste’s pulsing bud with her tongue, trying to draw out the orgasm as long as possible for her. 

When Celeste was finished riding the waves of pleasure, it was with a quick clearing of her throat. Celeste lingered for just a moment before pulling herself away from Kyoko’s mouth, noting with glee at how slick the other girl’s face and chin were from having been used as her seat. Celeste slid down Kyoko’s body and pressed herself down on top of Kyoko’s naked form, leaning in so her mouth was right at the detective’s ear level. 

“You did very well, good girl.” 

Kyoko felt a little shiver shoot down her spine as Celeste gently nibbled her earlobe; this was essentially her way of giving kisses. 

“Now, I bet you are ready for me to take this blindfold off you, yes?” 

“If you’re satisfied with how I did, then yes,” Kyoko replied, letting Celeste think about her words for a moment. She truly would not have minded doing this again if Celeste felt like a second round, as she was subtly implying, but after a moment she felt Celeste’s body move off of hers, back to straddling her, but this time lower than where she’d been sitting before. 

Kyoko blinked as the blindfold was removed from over her eyes and she could see the light of their bedroom again. The first thing Kyoko saw was Celeste straddling her, positioned just below her chest. She was dressed in a black satin corset that hugged her body, and a pair of red lacy crotchless panties. Celeste preferred to keep herself neatly shaved, and Kyoko could easily see her swollen clit peeking through the thin slit of the panties. Her nether lips were puffy and glistening. Her long black hair was down and brushed, flowy. The faintest blush still painted her cheeks from her climax. Kyoko thought she looked all together gorgeous. 

“Do you like what you see?” Celeste teased, having watched Kyoko look her up and down and make her silent assessment.

Kyoko nodded. “I wish I’d been able to see you like this while I was paying you back for losing at poker.” 

“Maybe next time I’ll allow it,” Celeste said. She leaned forward, still straddling Kyoko, and got to work on untying her wrists from the bedposts. “Although I know you liked using the blindfold, too.” 

Kyoko said nothing as she waited to be untied, just staring at Celeste’s covered chest as she worked; Celeste definitely had her there about the blindfold. Finally Kyoko felt the slight pressure on her wrists give, and brought her arms back down to their normal position, clenching her hands into fists a couple of times to get her circulation flowing properly again. 

Once she had untied her girlfriend, Celeste finally climbed off of Kyoko and sidled up to her right side. Once the feeling had returned to Kyoko’s wrists, she wrapped an arm around Celeste, who quietly sighed Kyoko’s name as she rested her head on Kyoko’s bare shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Comfy?” Kyoko asked. This other gentler, snuggly after sex side of Celeste was something only she got to see; if Kyoko ever tried to bring it up outside of the bedroom or to anyone, Celeste would look at Kyoko like she was crazy and vehemently swear up and down it never happened, and was probably just a crazy dream that Kyoko had had. 

As if she was doing a form of exactly that right now, Celeste didn’t answer Kyoko, instead pretending to have gone right to sleep after she’d snuggled up to her, with her face buried against Kyoko’s neck.

Kyoko was fine with that, as she was now completely fine with having lost at poker to Celeste earlier. She closed her eyes and settled in for a nice cuddle with her sleepy girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from ‘poker face’, where i drew some inspiration for this from. thanks for reading!


End file.
